


The Golden Shirt

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Uniform Shirt Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones in Jim's golden shirt, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, ripped blue shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: An emergency call to medbay at night... A ripped blue shirt... Well, what's a CMO to do, when she's staying over in her boyfriend's quarters? Medbay personal and patients are in for a surprise - and so is Leah McCoy when Jim Kirk shows up.





	The Golden Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fem!Bones/Kirk version of the story "The Blue Shirt" (fem!Kirk/Bones). But this fic is longer and has another ending.

The beeping of her communicator wouldn't stop. It was annoying.

Doctor Leah McCoy stirred. She was so comfortable and warm - she didn't want to wake up. James Kirk was spooned against her back, had one arm draped over her waist and his hand placed on her belly.

Leah hoped the beeping would stop. No yellow alert. No red alert. Just someone wanting to talk to her in the middle of the night. She guessed that it was medbay.

Jim also started to wake up now und mumbled some curses.

She sighed and whispered: "It's mine. Go back to sleep, Darlin'."

The doctor took one of the sheets with her and wrapped it around herself. She wasn't entirely sure where her clothes were. Or her communicator. She looked around and saw several pieces of clothing - their uniforms - scattered around the captain's quarters. She spotted her pants, but where was her blue shirt?

 _First things first_ , she thought then and followed the beeping sound to the desk. She found her communicator on the floor, picked it up and opened it. "McCoy here."

"This is Chapel", the voice of the nurse sounded. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early, Doctor."

Leah sighed and leaned against the desk, still holding the sheet with one hand, so it wouldn't slip. Of course she could have walked around naked, but when she woke up at night she was always a little cold. She glanced over to the bed where the captain was asleep again, wishing she could join him.

"There was an accident in engineering. A few people were injured. Doctor M'Benga is already in surgery, but Lieutenant Parker also needs surgery."

"How bad?"

"Not life threatening yet, but his vitals are dropping constantly. We can't wait until Doctor M'Benga is done."

"On my way." Leah closed the communicator and started to hurry.

Uniform pants? Check.

Panty? Oh, on the couch.

Bra? Hanging from the couch.

Blue shirt? Still missing.

"Dammit Jim, what did you do to my shirt?" she wondered, while dressing and combing her hair in a hurry. She only saw the captain's golden uniform tunic in the middle of the floor.

Finally she was standing in pants, boots and bra in the living area.

"Bones?" Jim called sleepy and slowly sat up in bed.

"Emergency", she answered. "But I can't find my shirt. Pretty sure I was wearing one when I came over last night." She winked, but also was a little annoyed.

He chuckled and remembered their steamy make out session on the couch prior to moving to the bed. "Have you tried between couch and wall?"

Leah went looking. "Ah, there it is!" She picked the shirt up, but...

She turned around and held it - or rather its remains - accusingly in the air. "You ripped my shirt." Apparently she'd been way to distracted then to notice how and in which state it had come off her body. "Unbelievable. Now you've gone past ripping only your own shirts? The quartermaster is going to flip." But she laughed.

"I might have gotten carried away last night..." Jim grinned.

The doctor glared at him half-heartedly, then looked to the spot on the floor where his golden uniform shirt was lying, picked it up and put it on. She just was glad she hadn't worn a uniform dress last night.

"Bones?" Jim asked confused, at the same time feeling a little turned on by the sight of her in his shirt.

She just shrugged. "Emergency. Don't care what anybody's thinking. Go back to sleep, Darlin'. Love you."

And with that she left and the captain sat baffled in bed. He was wondering if he was still sleeping and dreaming or if Doctor Leah H. McCoy really was going to the medbay now wearing his uniform shirt.

He got an idea. Well, two actually.

 

***

 

At 4.53 a.m. the corridors were empty and Leah McCoy didn't encounter anyone on her way to medbay. She ran straight there, no time to go to her quarters for a blue shirt. She had to change into scrubs for surgery anyway.

When she entered medbay all conversations went dead silent. For a few moments there was only the beeping of the medical devices. The Gamma shift personal, Christine Chapel, Montgomery Scott with a bandage at one arm and the other patients stared at the doctor in the golden shirt.

Walking to Christine Chapel she raised a hand. "Not _one_ word. Show me Parker's file and prep him for surgery."

Leah held out the other hand and the nurse gave her the PADD.

Chapel bit her lip, but couldn't help herself. "Yes, _Captain_ McCoy."

Leah rolled her eyes and checked the data on the PADD. "I'll kill him..." she muttered, thinking of her boyfriend and heading toward the surgical area.

"I love you, too, Bones", Jim Kirk's amused voice startled her and made her look up from the PADD and turning her head.

And for the second time within five minutes medbay went silent and everyone was staring. The captain leant against the door frame, wearing a complete uniform and having his arms crossed.

Leah tried to glare at him, but blushed a little at his public declaration of love. Not that the crew didn't know, but the combination of her in his shirt in medbay and him saying those words was a first.

"I told you to go back to sleep."

"Just wanted to run an idea by you." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. " _Now?_ Are you out of your mind? I'm about to go into surgery."

"Just wanted to ask you to move in with me."

Surprised Leah opened her mouth, but was at a loss for words. In the background Christine Chapel squealed in excitement. Leah glared at her, but the nurse just grinned.

And so did the captain. "I take that as a yes."

Leah tilted her head. "You're pretty sure of yourself, Jim."

"And you look incredibly hot in my shirt, Bones."

The present crewmembers followed the conversation of the couple in gold in fascination and awe.

Jim stepped closer. "Wear it tonight, _Captain_ ", he whispered in a low voice, so only she heard him.

His words made her shiver and she had a hard time to stay focused. He grinned at her, then turned and walked towards the door.

"You can organize some boxes", she said the moment the doors slid open.

Jim turned, gave her another grin, then left.

Christine Chapel stepped next to Leah.

"Not _one_ word", the doctor just said, repeating her earlier words. She handed the nurse the PADD back and went to change into scrubs now.

When the doctor was out of sight, Scotty went to Chapel. "I bet he'll ask the lass to marry him within six months."

She tilted her head and held his gaze. "I say three, four at tops."

"Christine! Do you need a written invitation?!" the doctor's voice sounded.

Christine and Scotty exchanged another look, then she hurried after the doctor.


End file.
